powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Multi Strike
The power to enhance physical attacks by repeating the same attack. Technique of Enhanced Combat. Advanced version of Multi-Hit Strike. Also Called * Multiple Attack * Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs Capabilities The user can generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. Associations * Bullet Hell * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Speed * Flash Step * Replication * Speed Combat * Weapon Proficiency Limitations * Many defensive powers can decrease the effectiveness of this ability and some, especially Absolute Defense, could block it entirely. * If the user's opponent also has Multi Strike to a similar degree they can counter their blows. ** Similarly if they have a greater degree of Multi Strike they can overpower the user. Known Users See also: Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs Gallery Cartoons Sandy_beats_up_Patrick.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) beats up Patrick Star with a rapid flurry of punches and kneeing. Comics Superman Rapid Fire.gif|Superman (DC Comics) strikes Darkseid in the face with rapid punches. Films Subway_Fight_Lightning_Punches.png|Agent Smith (The Matrix) punches Neo several times at lightning speed. Manga/Anime Shishimaru.jpg|Shishimaru Tsurugi (Akatsuki Otokojuku) launching a flurry of kicks. Grimmjow_Punching_Ichigo.gif|Grimmjow (Bleach) launching a barrage of punches at Ichigo. Genaha_Rush.jpeg|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) uses the Genaha Rush in his Shinsetsu form dealing a massive amount of punches before a finishing one. 8Arms.png|Using the Hasshu-ken technique, King Chappa (Dragon Ball) moves his arms at such speed that he appears to have eight of them, allowing him to attack with much greater speed and efficiency. Jackie_Chun's_Afterimage_Strike.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using the Afterimage Strike to create multiple speed clones to attack Tenshinhan in eight directions. Goku Eight Arms.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) copies the Hasshu-ken. Goku Rapid Fist.gif|Goku (Dragon Ball) rapidly strikes Vegeta with a single arm. HyakuretsuKen-1-.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) using the Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist to land up to 100 punches in a matter of seconds, causing the opponent to physically explode. Syo.PNG|Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood) unleashing his signature ability, Sunlight Yellow Overdrive. jonathan.gif|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive Starplat.gif|Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders), the Stand, or guardian, of Jotaro Kujo unleashing it's iconic barrage of punches. Hsd.jpg|God Fist's (Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple) techniques are advanced enough that his attacks come from multiple directions. Morgiana Fisticuffs.gif|Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) demonstrates. Morning_Peacock.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Morning Peacock, punching Kisame at such rapid speed that flames are created from sheer friction. Evening_Elephant.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating vacuums of devastating damage. Sage Art Wood Release- True Several Thousand Hands.jpg|Hashirama (Naruto) with his Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands can use it's ludicrous number of hands to hit the Susanoo armored Kurama and even break it's armor. Gomu_Gomu_no_Storm.gif|Luffy (One Piece) using Gomu Gomu no Storm to finish Crocodile, ... Gomu_Gomu_no_Jet_Gatling.gif|... using Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling to finish Lucci, ... ElephantGatling566.gif|... and using Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling to shatter Noah. Tsukune_Speed_Smash.png|Using Speed Smash, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) strikes Kuyou with rapid fire punches. Yusuke Punch Rando.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) hits Rando with rapid punches. Chinjao Kick.jpeg|Chinjao (One Piece) is able to kick and punch at speeds the rival Luffy’s own. Video Games Raiden_Electric_Punch.gif|Raiden (Metal Gear) attacking Senator Armstrong. Pokkén_Machamp.png|Machamp (Pokémon) can throw five hundred punches per second. Sonic Rapid-Fire.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) attacking Knuckles with rapid fire punches. Chunli-lightningkick-artwrk.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter) lands multiple kicks "at the speed of lightning" using the Hyakuretsukyaku. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers